The Poor and the Prevalent
by CrazyLaviFangirl
Summary: The Kingdom of Germany is under pressure from the Kingdom of Russia to find a heir, unless a war is wanted. It is up to the youngest princess to either follow her dreams, or sacrifice her dreams for the Kingdom. Which will she choose? OC/Reader X Various AusHun All couples in Authors Note


**Authors Note: **

**Men who you will be capable of choosing as suitors (The ending of this chapter determines the path and suitors, remember, if you don't like the particular suitors, you can always change your path!):**

**Reader X Antonio/Francis/Arthur (Princes)**

**Reader X Lovino/Feliciano (Commoners)**

**Reader X Alfred/Kiku (Royal Guards)**

**Other couples include:**

**Austria X Hungary**

"Stand up straight so I can put this on, (**Name**)." I winched as my sister tugged on the corset to tighten. She smiled at me in the mirror as she finished tying it up, watching as I smoothed it down while she fetched my dress. "We have an important meeting today, we don't want to make father angry!"

"It scares me how you can transition between a princess and a soldier, Elizabeta." She smiled at me as I slipped into the dress. She had already been prepared for hours, after all, the man she was engaged to had arrived early for the royal banquet celebrating the King's birthday. She had the look of a prim and proper princess, although to me it was apparent that she was a tough soldier underneath her exterior.

Elizabeta had been far too interested in adventure and traveling to ever become a 'true' princess, but that's why I believe her marriage to Roderich was the best for her. After their marriage in the castle, Roderich would be taking her to his home to crown her his queen and she would be free to roam the land as she pleased. Her future husband, by no means, would keep her trapped down.

"Now, remember, stand up straight, smile on your face, and don't speak unless spoken to. That means no snarky comments, whether that dreadful Gilbert begins to tease you or not!" As she ranted I took a look at myself in the mirror, and realized how far I had come in life compared to others who had lived in the same situation as I had.

Elizabeta and I had started out as lowly orphans in the village, fighting for food every day of our life. I had to admit that the only reason we were alive today was due to my older sisters fighting spirit, for I would have given up a long time ago. She had been the person I admired for years, and it was hard to imagine a time in my life when she hadn't been there for me. It was hard to imagine doing anything without her, but it appeared the nightmares I had of her leaving would soon become a reality.

"I understand, I understand. Let's just go get this over with." I heard her soft sigh from behind me as she stepped forward to stand behind me, placing her hands on my shoulders.

"The two of us will have more time to talk tonight, I promise." Her cheerful smile suddenly returned. "Let's go greet father, we don't want to be late!"

She hooked her arm with mine, tugging me along. Although I was reluctant, it's not like I could find any way to avoid this occasion. It was just set up for my father's benefit; it was also a sly way of introducing me to other suitors of whom I was going to be forced to marry. At least I would have a choice in who I want to be miserably married to.

"Good evening, papa. You look very handsome."

Our father turned to offer us a weak smile, nodding his head from his throne. He had on a very showy outfit, which I knew he disliked. Not to say that he generally dressed as a commoner, no, our father was a bit odd in many aspects. They included wearing a soldier's uniform as his casual attire, taking care of his pets himself, and never choosing a Queen to marry.

He was a strong king, one who garnered the respect of all the Kingdoms that surrounded us. Except one, of course, but the Kingdom of Russia hardly bothered us. Their King, Ivan, was a cruel man who hid his dark intentions with a benevolent smile. He was a frightening man who even rivaled my father's soldiers in battle, and if we were ever to go to war with them, the outcome could not be clearly predicted.

"Thank you, Elizabeta. You and your sister look very beautiful for tonight." Although I doubted I looked anything but irritated, my sister had always had a certain glow to her. Most would describe her as being the manliest princess they knew, for she harbored many traits that men would have. She was stubborn, strong willed, and defiant to the rules, although if her rebellious behavior would negatively affect father, she would become more compliant.

"King Roderich was searching for you, Elizabeta. I have told him you would wait for him in the banquet hall."

"Thank you, papa, I'll be off now." She left, accidentally slamming the door behind her. My father winced in pain, rubbing his temples.

"Getting a headache already?" I asked softly as I walked to stand closer to him. He sighed, standing up from his throne.

"Would you take a walk with me?" He held out his hand; I took it with a smile, allowing him to take the lead.

We walked through the halls leading towards the ballroom, observing all the paintings while not speaking. I was always comfortable around him being silent, unlike Elizabeta, who liked to talk. We had found mutual comfort in our situations, and I knew he was the only one who could possibly understand how I was feeling at the moment. He had chosen not to be married either, but with Russia looming over head, a full scale war would be on hand if we didn't choose a Kingdom to align ourselves with.

"I understand that you are… reluctant to marry so early, but you must realize sacrifices must be made. I will go out of my way to assure that you are treated as you should be, and given the life you deserve. I cannot, however, prevent the marriage at this moment. Perhaps war will be inevitable. Only time will tell us, but we will be prepared."

"Father…"

"You have a few hours to spend alone, to think or do as you wish." He placed a hand on my shoulder; from the look on his face I could tell he was fighting an internal battle. "For the moment I will… turn a blind eye to your chosen activities. If you wish to… leave the castle… You may do so. You will, however, be back before the banquet starts. Understood?"

"Yes sir!" I saluted him mockingly, earning a smile in return.

What should I do with my free time?

Go visit the soldiers **(Proceed to Chapter 2)**

Read in the library **(Proceed to Chapter 3)**

Check up on hair and wardrobe for the night **(Proceed to Chapter 4)**

Visit town **(Proceed to Chapter 5)**

Go visit the animals in the stable **(Proceed to Chapter 6)**


End file.
